


Never Too Late To Make A Change

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: A mission that doesn't go quite to plan causes Sephiroth to re-evaluate his relationship with Angeal. Too bad they're both oblivious idiots skirting around the fact they clearly want to bang each other.





	Never Too Late To Make A Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geecee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geecee/gifts).



> This ended up being on the more serious side, but hopefully still much romance and possibly a little fluff? And smut, of course, because this is me. xD

Genesis was hiding something.

It wasn’t something important, or something that Genesis didn’t _want_ Angeal to find out about. If he had an actual secret he didn’t want anyone to know of, he was far more withdrawn and sullen about it. On this occasion, Genesis simply looked smug, in that “I know something you don’t” way.

Angeal had long since decided he didn’t want to know. He would find out in his own time, if it was in any way relevant to him. It was best to not engage in Genesis’ mischief.

Fortunately, Genesis also looked somewhat exasperated, which served as a good distraction.

“Are you really going out like that?” he asked.

Angeal swiped a quick hand over his hair to ensure it was more or less smoothed down; there didn’t seem to be any problems there. He shot Genesis a glance. “What’s wrong with my uniform?”

Genesis sighed. “You’re not even trying.”

Angeal was a man of simple tastes; Genesis knew this. He was also a man who had never quite come to terms with the concept of fashion. Genesis had helped him settle on a casual style of jeans and plaid shirts – a little on the lumberjack side, Genesis had noted, but it was comfortable and a good look for Angeal, so he’d accepted it. Angeal either wore that, or his SOLDIER uniform. Attempting anything else without strict guidance tended to be moderately disastrous.

Angeal was fairly certain Genesis still hadn’t forgiven him for the socks and sandals incident.

“We’re only going out to eat,” Angeal said. Why would he try?

He was going to have a meal with Sephiroth, at a relatively upscale restaurant. Certainly too upscale to wear his more casual clothing, but not anywhere that required something fancy. Angeal’s uniform was the perfect balance of smart and comfortable.

It wasn’t as though it was anything even remotely unusual. They regularly dined out together, when their schedules allowed. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth; although tonight Genesis claimed to have other plans later on, so couldn’t make it this time. Not that it stopped him from coming by to bug Angeal beforehand.

“I imagine we’ll just be going over the Corel reactor mission and then unwinding,” Angeal added.

Again, not unusual in the slightest. A quiet meal out was common for them after longer or more difficult missions; they could discuss what occurred, like a private, informal debriefing, and then once it was all dealt with and off their minds they could simply enjoy a meal and a few drinks.

Genesis hummed. He was looking at Angeal with far too much scrutiny. “Mm. The Corel reactor mission.”

Was he still worried about the injuries Angeal had sustained? “I’m fine, Genesis. Everything healed perfectly.”

“I think Sephiroth was worried about you,” Genesis said. There was something a little too pointed in his tone, which Angeal completely failed to understand.

Angeal gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. “He was worried at the time. I’m sure he knows everything is alright now though.”

After all, Sephiroth was the epitome of SOLDIER. Injuries happened, he knew that more than anyone.

Genesis rolled his eyes, in that way he tended to when he thought Angeal was being obtuse. “Oh, just go on your goddamn date already.”

“Have fun with your plans tonight too,” Angeal said, not even acknowledging Genesis’ decision to call it a date. It was a shame Genesis couldn’t come; time they got to spend all together as friends was a rarity. But he wasn’t about to begrudge him for having other things to do.

Angeal locked up his apartment, and he and Genesis went their separate ways. The restaurant wasn’t far. It was in sector eight, not quite on Loveless Avenue but only a stone’s throw away on a more secluded side street. Sephiroth had been working prior to their arranged meeting time, so would meet Angeal there.

He was punctual, of course. Angeal had only just sat down at their reserved table – in a defensible corner position, out of the line of sight of most of the other restaurant patrons, but where the SOLDIERs would be able to observe most of them as well as the entryways into the building – when Sephiroth walked in.

Angeal’s stomach did an abrupt flip, and he suddenly recalled Genesis’ words about not trying.

Sephiroth was trying. Angeal hadn’t realised there was any kind of special occasion for it, but—he looked breath-taking. It was only a tailored dress shirt and a black tie, and distinctly contrasted by the fact Sephiroth was still wearing the leather trousers and boots of his uniform. The contrast made it hotter. Plus the fact Sephiroth had pulled his hair up into a high ponytail, and it was—

Angeal shook himself, frowning. It was simply the unexpected change of clothing that had caught him off guard; normally he was far better at holding back his feelings.

It was something he’d long since come to terms with. He had feelings for Sephiroth, but Sephiroth didn’t harbour feelings for him; Angeal had established that years ago. But he valued Sephiroth’s friendship far higher than any childish, unrequited romantic urges. Angeal was an adult, and determined to do the honourable thing. He had never, nor ever intended to, put any pressure on Sephiroth whatsoever. Angeal’s feelings were his own responsibility.

He complimented Sephiroth as he would anyone else, and didn’t at all mention how that tie made Angeal want to slide his fingers beneath it, pull it loose and bind Sephiroth’s wrists up with it.

Putting the thought to the back of his mind, Angeal asked Sephiroth how his day had been, and chuckled dryly at the expression of mild disgust on Sephiroth’s face. Paperwork days were always like that.

The conversation ebbed and flowed; neither Sephiroth nor Angeal were the conversationalist that Genesis was, but they shared a familiarity and closeness that allowed the silence to blossom warm and comfortable when it was needed, and words to be easy and natural when they came.

Genesis was Angeal’s childhood friend and they had been inseparable for most of their lives. He felt like home. Somewhere along the way, Angeal had come to realise Sephiroth felt like home as well.

They covered the mission, as Angeal had expected. The usual gripes about ShinRa’s lack of intelligence and preparation–-

“I will have to speak to Heidigger about optimising the co-ordination of the infantry troops so they don’t interfere with SOLIDER. Again,” Sephiroth deadpanned.

Angeal gave a sympathetic grimace and a laugh. “I don’t envy you that job.”

\--and the performance of the SOLDIERs involved. Sephiroth, although he may have had difficulty showing it sometimes, did care deeply for the men under his command. It was endearing, in its own way.

They both skirted around the issue of Angeal having been injured.

It was unusual for Sephiroth to not be direct about something – and it was clearly bothering him – but Angeal didn’t want to force him to talk about it. It wasn’t that anyone had been at fault; just a case of unfortunate, unpredictable events. But the look of stricken horror Angeal had seen on Sephiroth’s face in that moment wasn’t something that needed discussion.

Instead the conversation moved on; to Genesis, to their upcoming missions, to plans for the vacation time they were supposed to receive at some point, to just shooting the shit. The food was good and the company was better.

By the time the evening came to a close, Angeal was relaxed, content, and possibly ever so slightly buzzed. They stepped out of the restaurant into the cold Midgar air; the walk back to the ShinRa building was a short one, but brisk enough that it took the edge off. It was only then that Angeal noticed Sephiroth still seemed tense.

Maybe it was the outfit. It was a bit fancier than Sephiroth would normally wear for a casual meal together, and he kept toying with it as though he were uncomfortable. Tugging at the sleeves, running a hand down the tie. It drew Angeal’s eye every time; it was hard not to admire the way Sephiroth looked.

“Not a complaint in the slightest,” Angeal said, “but why did you get dressed up?”

Sephiroth frowned, considering his answer. Which implied there was an answer, otherwise Sephiroth would have simply admitted to there being no reason immediately.

“The fault is mine. I misconstrued the purpose of tonight.” He said it with a definitive tone, as if that were explanation enough. Clearly he had no intent to elaborate.

First Genesis, and now Sephiroth acting slightly strange. Did they both know something Angeal didn’t?

Angeal’s apartment was the first they came to, and he had assumed they would part ways there as it was already fairly late. But Sephiroth reached out and gripped Angeal’s wrist.

“Wait.”

Angeal softened and gave Sephiroth a smile. “If you’re worried about my injuries after the mission, I’m fine. No lasting trauma, physical or mental.”

Sephiroth blinked a moment; perhaps that wasn’t what he had been concerned about, because Angeal suddenly got the impression they were working from two entirely different mental conversations. Sephiroth’s lips pressed tight together.

“You almost died.”

“Not the first time, and probably won’t be the last. It’s always a risk in SOLDIER.”

The intensity on Sephiroth’s face was unreadable. So many things he wanted to say, yet Sephiroth didn’t seem to be able to find the words for any of them.

Sephiroth had always preferred actions over speech anyway. He pushed Angeal through the door and closed it behind them, and, securely in the privacy of Angeal’s home, Sephiroth kissed him.

Angeal was too surprised to make any protest. Not that he wanted to protest. He _should_ have, but logic took far longer to catch up. In the meantime, he let his hands fall to Sephiroth’s hips, holding him close while Angeal kissed him back. Hotly, but only briefly.

Pulling himself away was painful, but Angeal had to get a grip on himself. “Where’s this come from?” he asked. His voice came out rougher than he’d expected.

The way Sephiroth stared back at Angeal was so… adamant. “I came to the realisation I care about you.”

Was this because Sephiroth knew about Angeal’s feelings? “Sephiroth, you don’t need to do this. We’ve been friends for years, nothing needs to change.”

“Are you saying you don’t feel the same anymore?”

“No, that’s not—” Angeal answered instinctively, because he did. He definitely did feel things for Sephiroth, and that _kiss_. As short as it had been, it was…

“Then I don’t see a problem.”

Sephiroth cupped Angeal’s face and leaned in and kissed him again, and Angeal gave a quiet moan. This was everything he’d tried to stop himself thinking about; the way Sephiroth’s lips felt against his, soft, yet so firm and insistent.

It was very, very difficult to remember why he shouldn’t do this. But it felt too sudden. They had been friends for years and nothing more, and Angeal refused to ruin that because—because what? He didn’t know why Sephiroth was doing this at all, or how any of it connected up.

To be fair, it was a little hard to think when just those few kisses had him desperate to shove Sephiroth down and demand _more_.

Angeal had never been one for flings or one-night stands. He wouldn’t judge anyone who preferred or enjoyed those sorts of relationships – he’d been around Genesis enough that it didn’t phase him in the slightest – but personally, he was somebody who needed a deeper emotional connection. And he _had_ that with Sephiroth; he wasn’t going to throw it away on a single night of getting carried away.

Angeal growled and shoved Sephiroth away; Sephiroth was unimpressed and shoved back, his next kiss even more demanding, teeth tugging at Angeal’s bottom lip.

“What sort of feelings?” Angeal asked.

If it was just lust… damnit. He was human, and he’d wanted Sephiroth for a long time. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He _couldn’t_ do this.

Sephiroth drew back enough to meet Angeal’s gaze, and there was nothing but blunt sincerity in his expression.

“I thought you were going to die in Corel. I have seen my share of men lost to war and to missions, and I know what that loss feels like. With you, it—it hurt far more, in a different way. I tried to place what the difference was between you and the others. Even when Genesis suffered injuries, it was not the same. The only conclusion I could come to was that what I feel for you is something deeper than friendship.”

For a long moment, Angeal could only stare. That… was the most ridiculously stoic confession he had ever heard in his entire life, and he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

It wasn’t that he wanted to doubt Sephiroth; he _didn’t_ doubt that Sephiroth was being entirely sincere. It was just that Sephiroth was not always the best at correctly interpreting emotions.

“Are you sure? That doesn’t necessarily mean it’s a romantic or sexual love that you—”

“I have touched myself while thinking about you an average of twice a week over approximately the past year,” Sephiroth said, and Angeal nearly choked. Sephiroth spoke in such a straight-forward, deadpan tone, but there was a glint in Sephiroth’s eyes that said he knew exactly what he was saying. His sense of humour had always been dry enough to rival Corel’s desert.

“Since seeing you in the shower for the first time, I believe,” Sephiroth continued, as Angeal had turned bright pink and not yet been able to reply. “I initially passed it off as an idle curiosity, but it is blatantly obvious now to be more.”

“C- _curiosity?_ ”

Sephiroth shrugged, but there was a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Who wouldn’t be curious about how it would feel to have that thing inside them? You have to know you’re… is ‘hung’ the correct terminology?”

Angeal covered his face with his hand, not sure whether to laugh, or groan, or how to react at all. He’d been so adamant in his head that Sephiroth would never return his feelings; it had never occurred to him to consider how to respond if Sephiroth did confess to him. Never mind say anything like _that._

Sephiroth reached up and took Angeal’s hand, pulling it away so he was able to look at him again. “I am joking in an attempt to alleviate tension. But please believe I am sincere.”

Angeal’s breath rushed out of him, chest feeling far too tight.

“I understand it is an abrupt shift, and I would not pressure you to change our relationship immediately. But I’d like it if I could kiss you some more.”

That, at least, was something Angeal was more than willing to oblige.

He had too many conflicting thoughts in his head, honour warring against his more base nature. But it felt right to kiss Sephiroth. It was more purposeful this time; slower, deeper. Taking the time to explore each other.

Their hands explored as well. Sephiroth had his hair up in that ponytail, and it was always a style that drove Angeal mad. He wanted to wrap Sephiroth’s hair around his hand and pull his head back with it, exposing the line of Sephiroth’s throat for Angeal to kiss along and mark with purple-red lovebites. Not that they would last with Sephiroth’s enhancements, but he wanted to try anyway.

So that was exactly what Angeal did. Sephiroth more than happily obliged, eyelids lowering and a soft purr on his lips. It seems he liked having his hair toyed with, as long as it was by someone he trusted; Angeal had always wondered about that. Anyone else attempting to touch Sephiroth’s hair was likely to meet the wrong end of Masamune.

Angeal curled the strands of Sephiroth’s hair around his fingers, tugging lightly just to hear the way it made Sephiroth’s breath catch. Sephiroth’s hands weren’t idle either, making quick work of Angeal’s SOLDIER belt and dropping it to the floor. He slid his hands beneath Angeal’s top, fingertips splaying over Angeal’s stomach.

Angeal grazed his teeth over Sephiroth’s throat, then went back to kissing him.

Kissing was a little bit of an understatement. It had progressed to something far more heavy and heated than that, and Angeal hadn’t intended for things to go any further, but he was making out with Sephiroth while pressed against the door of his own apartment and, frankly, he didn’t want to stop and all. Neither did Sephiroth, judging by the way he was hungrily drinking in every single kiss and touch like he’d been starved of affection for years.

Perhaps that comparison was a little too on the nose.

It wasn’t something that bore thinking about right then. And if Sephiroth were starved of affection, Angeal would make it up to him a hundred times over if he could.

“Should we… move somewhere more comfortable? We don’t have to do anything more. But this is nice.”

Sephiroth huffed a short, ironic laugh; the sort that implied he thought Angeal was stupid if he thought Sephiroth wouldn’t be more than willing to take things further. But he nodded his agreement.

Angeal’s heart skipped as he entered his bedroom with Sephiroth behind him, Sephiroth’s fingers curled over the waistband of Angeal’s trousers. He felt like a goddamn teenager all over again, a slight tremble in his hands as he loosened Sephiroth’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt. It wasn’t that he was nervous about what he was doing, just that this was _Sephiroth_.

He didn’t want to fuck things up between them.

Sephiroth didn’t seem to have any such qualms, pulling apart long enough to strip Angeal of his top before crushing their lips together again.

The pace of it was choppy, stop and start, but not in a bad way. It was trying to savour the moment, to not rush into anything too fast and simply enjoy lazily making out together on Angeal’s bed. It was getting caught up it despite that, in the months, _years_ , of repressed yearning for this, of how good it felt to be all over Sephiroth, allowing their kisses and touches to get heated and needy and desperate.

The pleased, pleasured noises Sephiroth made went straight to Angeal’s cock, and Angeal groaned when Sephiroth’s thigh pressed against his erection.

Sephiroth’s eyes were piercing, glowing a dull mako-green in the dim half-light of the bedroom. “I want to ride you,” he said, voice low.

Angeal groaned at the thought alone, cock twitching in his pants. He was not about to protest that.

“I think… I’ve probably still got some lube somewhere.” It had been a long while since Angeal had had any use of it with a partner, and he rarely bothered with it for his own self-pleasure, mostly out of a lack of motivation to bother searching through his bedside drawers.

The motivation was far greater now. Angeal grunted in annoyance when the lube didn’t immediately reveal itself, fumbling hastily to find it. His concentration was not aided Sephiroth removing the rest of his clothing; Angeal could hear the thump of his boots hitting the floor, then the rustle of leather, and his mouth went dry as he glanced over to be treated to the sight of Sephiroth’s ass.

He needed his hands on that. Immediately.

Angeal finally managed to grab the lube and swung himself back onto the bed, only to find himself being straddled by Sephiroth. Naked, hair still up in that ponytail, and green eyes staring intently down at Angeal.

Sephiroth was gorgeous. Breathtakingly so.

Sephiroth palmed over Angeal’s erection, seeming smugly fascinated by the size of the bulge beneath the fabric. He undid Angeal’s fly and Angeal was a patient man, he really was, but Sephiroth was going to drive him crazy.

Still. Angeal got the hint. He kicked his boots off and then Sephiroth pulled Angeal’s trousers and underwear down for him.

Angeal was very aware of the way Sephiroth’s eyes raked over him, of the way his cat-slit pupils dilated. With lust, at least a little, but there was something more raw and vulnerable in his expression as well.

Sephiroth’s fingers drifted over Angeal’s thigh. There was barely a scar there now; certainly no one would ever guess the leg had nearly been ripped clean off barely a week ago. The power of SOLDIER.

But Sephiroth knew, and it was… surprisingly tender, the way he leaned down and kissed along the line of scar tissue. “I didn’t want to lose you,” he stated, entirely matter-of-fact about it.

Angeal knew Sephiroth well enough to know where he stood. Sephiroth cared for any of his men and would always seek the best for them. He mourned losses when they occurred, but moved on with a practicality that came with years of experience. Friendships were hard won and could be lost at any time.

If Sephiroth has lost Angeal, he wouldn’t have moved on so easily. That was what he meant.

And from Sephiroth, that was… a lot.

Angeal drew Sephiroth back up and pulled him into a kiss; if he had had any doubt about Sephiroth’s feelings, they melted away now. “I’m not going anywhere,” Angeal said firmly.

Sephiroth smiled, then took the lube from Angeal. The smile quickly morphed into more of a smirk, covering the moment of vulnerability.

Angeal wasn’t about to complain, though, not when he was treated to the sight of Sephiroth lifting himself onto his knees and squeezing the lube out onto his fingers, reaching around to work himself open.

“Shit, Seph,” Angeal groaned. He looked so good. Angeal didn’t even know why _he_ was the one getting flustered, Sephiroth wasn’t even touching him; Sephiroth was only staring him dead in the eye while he worked two fingers in his own ass, and just that much was enough to have Angeal’s breath quickening and precum beading at the head of his cock.

It was tempting to touch himself, but Angeal would rather touch Sephiroth. He braced Sephiroth’s thigh with one hand and curled the other around Sephiroth’s erection.

There were times when Angeal felt self-conscious about his size. He was far bulkier than the other two First Classes, and although it was mostly just functional muscle, a small, childish part of him envied Sephiroth and Genesis their leaner, yet just as powerful, physique. Now, though. Now he felt nothing but grateful, because the satisfaction of seeing his hands on Sephiroth, large enough to touch so much at once, was immense.

He stroked Sephiroth’s erection until Sephiroth gasped, eyes fluttering shut and hips canting into Angeal’s grip. And all the while he kept stretching himself, almost impatiently now.

Perhaps it was a little bit rushed, but it felt like they had months to make up for. There would be time for sweet, slow love-making later. For the time being, Sephiroth gripped Angeal’s cock in return, giving it a few firm strokes before holding it just right to sink down on.

Angeal made a choked noise in the back of his throat. If Sephiroth was in any way intimidated by the size, he didn’t show it; it was a challenge, if anything, and Sephiroth was loathe to fail.

“Y-you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Sephiroth said. His voice only wavered a little.

He sank down slowly, inch by inch, and all Angeal could do was clutch at Sephiroth’s hips. There was the slightest hint of a flush on his cheeks, and a look of mixed concentration and bliss, and it was making Angeal want nothing more than to flip Sephiroth onto his back and hold him down and pound into him just to see more of those expressions.

Later. There would be time for that later.

For the time being, he let Sephiroth settle. Angeal’s fingers twitched almost instinctively, tightening their grip and digging into Sephiroth’s flesh. Gaia. Sephiroth was so _tight_. Hot and tight and _fuck_ , he felt amazing.

“Angeal,” Sephiroth breathed, a note in his voice that was almost a whine.

Angeal kissed him, and Sephiroth kissed back demandingly. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Angeal’s shoulders and bit at his lips as he raised his hips and started fucking himself on Angeal’s cock. They both moaned at that.

It was a little messy, too needy, but the contact was too new and good and neither of them wanted to let go of the other. They stayed tangled together, arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed against lips, while Sephiroth bounced in Angeal’s lap. He was groaning with the strain of taking anything as large as Angeal’s cock – Angeal could feel the way he tensed and trembled around him – but the sound was one very much of pleasure rather than discomfort.

Angeal found himself careening all too quickly towards his peak. He’d dreamt of this too long – denied he’d dreamt of it, but dreamt of it nonetheless – to not let it get to him. He _wanted_ Sephiroth, and finally having him was even more satisfying than Angeal could bear. Those little noises, Sephiroth’s green eyes glazed but still as piercing as ever when he stared at Angeal with such a sultry goddamn look, the roll of his hips as he rode Angeal’s cock.

Yeah, Angeal wasn’t going to last long.

They were SOLDIERs; endurance came with the territory - on the battlefield and in bed alike - so he wasn’t too concerned about it being over quickly. They had the rest of the night to explore this new relationship.

For the time being, Angeal took Sephiroth’s leaking cock in his hand again – the sharpness of Sephiroth’s gasp and the moan that followed informed him that Sephiroth was close too.

Angeal jerked Sephiroth off, hips thrusting up to meet him each time he sank down.

“ _Angeal_ ,” Sephiroth groaned again, the name slurred against Angeal’s lips.

Angeal pulled Sephiroth tight against him, kissing him hotly as he came. Sephiroth wasn’t far behind. He kept rolling his hips, small, slow little bounces on Angeal’s cock whilst he moaned against Angeal’s lips.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against Sephiroth’s and panting softly. Sephiroth looked content, blissed out for the time being, but not exhausted in the slightest. When he recovered enough to pull away and sit back, Angeal’s mostly softened cock still inside him, Sephiroth only shot Angeal a wicked look.

Angeal laughed and gave him a lazy, sinful smile of his own. A few moments more to recuperate, and then… Angeal _really_ wanted to take the opportunity to shove Sephiroth down into the mattress and pound him properly.

It turned out that was something Sephiroth had no complaints about.

* * *

The early morning sun was high enough to filter glaringly through the curtains, but that wasn’t what woke Angeal up. It took him a moment to place the sound, but… that was his phone.

Angeal mumbled something vague and annoyed into Sephiroth’s hair. He’d taken it down at some point during the night, and now the splayed across the pillow like a blanket of silver silk. Soft, Angeal noted.

But the phone was annoying.

He rolled over and reached for where his trousers had been discarded, fishing the phone from the pocket and flipping it open.

Angeal sighed. “Genesis,” he said by way of explanation; Sephiroth hadn’t moved or said anything, but if it had been enough to wake Angeal up, Sephiroth was certainly awake as well.

He got an amused hum in response.

Angeal flicked to the latest text that Genesis had sent. It read, “ _I hope you two oblivious idiots have sorted your lives out now._ ”

Angeal grunted. “He knew about us.”

“Probably long before we did,” Sephiroth agreed.

A second text quickly followed. “ _I want details_.”

Angeal huffed, but smiled, shutting the phone and tossing it onto the bedside table before crawling back into bed to wrap an arm around Sephiroth’s waist.


End file.
